User blog:Superdadsuper/He Came To...
Jesus Christ was God , the Creator of the World who spoke everything into existenceJohn 1:1-4, 1 John 1:1, Heb 1:2. He was out of this world, not of the world and its peopleJohn 18:36. He was sent into the world and he came, not by his own plan, but by plan of His Father. He came not as God and Creator of the World, but as man with skin, bones, struggles, emotionsHeb 4:15; yet he was fully God. The world did not see God, but they saw a man, a sorcerer or an exorcist. They thought God as a Man would be a peacemaker, a liberator, a man who lived among the righteous and led them to victory. Jesus did not come to do these things. He was sent into the world with a very intentional mission, one that defied expectations. Jesus himself tells us why he came twelve times (using the Greek word ethlon or a variant)- not to mention all the times he tells us his purpose without using the word “came”. It wasn’t about what the people wanted, for Jesus usually started his “I came” statements with what he did not come for. For purposes of length and time here are four to consider. He Came to do the Father’s Will (John 6:38-39)John 6:38-39 After feeding five thousand and walking on water, people were intensely curious as to who Jesus was. Jesus explanation was that he was the “Bread of Life” that came down from Heaven, just like the Manna did in the desert. Then Jesus goes on to tell the Jews surrounding him that he did not come down from Heaven for his own desires, but for his sender’s desires. Jesus starts his “I came” statement with a negative, saying what he came not do then contrasting that with what he came to do. The crowd was expecting that Jesus came to feed the people to please himself. Jesus not only came, but also was sent. It wasn’t Jesus plan (not to disregard the trinity and union of God) to come to Earth, He was sent. There was a purpose for his coming. Jesus didn’t choose to come for his glory, he came to glorify his Father and fulfill his desires. Fortunately Jesus tells us exactly what his Father’s desire or will was, both figuratively and literally: to grant men eternal life. He then goes on to tell the people that only those who eat and drink of his bloody and body would have eternal life. The Jews did not understand this and were outraged that Jesus, the son of Joseph of Nazareth claimed to have been sent on a divine mission from Yahweh. Jesus’ message was radical, one that people did not expect, a message that people vigorously hated. John 6:22-57 He Came and was Born to Witness the Truth (John 18:37)John 18:37 Jesus wasn’t just sent down from the Heavens, but he was born. He came by the direction of his Father, but he didn’t come down in a bright light or an obvious theophany- the only sign was a star in the sky over Bethlehem . He came into this world out of the womb of Mary. Ironically the only time recorded that Jesus explains why he is born, is right before he dies. Jesus was in a private trial before Pilate the Roman Prefect (Governor) of Judea. Jesus was being accused of blasphemy and sedition against the Emperor by the Jewish people. After a jurisdiction battle between Herod Antipas and Pilate, Pilate had the last say in Jesus’ trial. Pilate asked Jesus if he was a King, but Jesus never gave a direct answer. He told Pilate that he came into the world (and was born) to testify the truth. Jesus’ answer was not about his status as Royalty, it was about his coming. Jesus did not come to rule over people, he came to give people truth. Jesus kingdom of glory would take place after his mission on Earth was over. John 18:33-38 He Came to Proclaim the Gospel (Luke 4:43, Mark 1:38) Jesus did some of his very first healings in the fishing city of Capernaum, Galilee. Here he taught in the local synagogue on the Sabbath Day. The people were astonished by Jesus’ authority that he taught with. He healed many demon possessed people and cured many of their ailments. After one day in Capernaum, Jesus knew he had to move on to a different city. Jesus arose at dusk the next morning while it was still dark and went to an isolated place nearby the city to pray. The people were panicked looking for Jesus who had taught with such authority and healed with such power. Finally, Simon Peter found Jesus and all the people tried to gain Jesus’ attention. Jesus told the crowds that “I have come forth” to proclaim the Gospel to the cities and villages of Judea and Galilee. Here Jesus makes it clear that he did not come to Earth to give all of his attention to one group of people or special time to one over the other. Jesus had to proclaim the Gospel to all the people, not just the people of Galilee; but the people of Judea tooMark 1:39, Luke 4:44 . It was imperative that Jesus went on to go tell the neighboring communities, so that they could hear the positive message regarding God’s Kingdom. Mark 1:21-39, Luke 4:31-44 He Came to Serve (Mark 10:44-45, Luke 12:49,51)Mark 10:44-45, Luke 12:49, 51 During his ministry Jesus preached to the crowds about servanthood. He taught that whoever wanted to be the first or greatest, had to be last or the least. Shortly after he gave the people this teaching, James and John came with their mother and asked if they could have the right hand seats to Jesus’ throne in Heaven. Jesus rebuked James and John for their request. He then went on to tell his Apostles not to be like the government officials of Galilee, who exerted their authority on their subjects. Instead, if the Apostles wanted greatness they had to become like their very own servants or slaves. Jesus compares this to himself, the highest authority of all. He tells his Apostles that even he did not come in order to be served, but to serve. Jesus makes it clear that he does not meet expectations: that while he was the highest authority on Heaven and Earth he did not come for the purpose of being served. Then he gives the reason why he did come: not only to serve, but also to give his life as ransom. He does not make this statement with the usual “I came” but says “The Son of Man came”. Jesus refers to himself as “Son of Man” to emphasize humility, rather than boasting about himself. These are just a few of Jesus’ missional statements using the phrase “I Came”. Christmas is about so much more than Jesus being born and his nativity. At Christmas we should celebrate the reasons why Jesus came (see this link for a full list), for without his purposeful coming his birth would be of no relevance. On behalf of the Bible Wiki Administrators, Have a Christmas of Remembrance and take Jesus’ teachings to heart, year round. ''This work is under copyright of the author and should not be used without his permission. '' Verses Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog